


don't forget to knock

by Perkele



Series: The misadventures of Rev and Path [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Nothing explicit, Other, bloth n wraith are night owls and I had to add them since Loba crossed paths with them, only slight mention of nsfw, rev rides path but it's not really described.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perkele/pseuds/Perkele
Summary: Loba hears the demon cry out in pain in the middle of the night. She investigates a little more, the sadistic side of her growing in curiosity.This is supposed to be funny, but I wanna stay close to what Loba would do and she'd be going *absolutely disgusting*
Relationships: Pathfinder/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Series: The misadventures of Rev and Path [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829536
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	don't forget to knock

She jolted awake at the sounds of a guttural cry. At first, she didn't understand why she'd awaken to something like that since her dreams are plagued by screams of the people in the restaurant, but then she realized. It wasn't a cry she'd heard before. It was deep, mechanic and it sounded like the pained cries of Demonio.

Her entire body woke up in an instant and she hopped out of bed in her sleeping gear.  
She didn't care about how she looked in that moment, because what she needed to know was why was Revenant making those sounds now.

She snuck past bedrooms and bedrooms, confused when she realized that the sounds were definitely not coming from his room, but rather further away.

She crept towards the door where the sounds were most loud, the rasping breath and groans and punched out yelps and they were all coming from that MRVN's room. Her face twisted confusion. Was the MRVN hurting him? She should just peek in and see what the hell Demonio was going through to be in such agony and be done with it.

She quietly pressed down on the door handle, letting the weight of itself push it open and was slapped in the face with the heat and moisture of the room, momentarily knocking her breath and sight away before she steeled herself again to see the sight of Demonio in pain. The excitement filled her, the idea of seeing this monster on his knees in pain which even in games, even with her attempts at being the most brutal towards him, she never managed to get out more than a grunt or a coughing fit from Nox's gas. There was a long drawn out whine and sounds of metal hitting metal, uneven metal over uneven metal.

She poked her head in and saw… saw Revenant in Pathfinder's lap? His head buried in the MRVN's shoulder and making those sounds?

“Good boy,” The MRVN sounded pleased and the monster shuddered. 

It was then when she realized the pained sounds rather sounded rather breathy. “Go on, keep going,” Pathfinder said, to which Revenant whined and began moving in a way that Loba recognized all too well.

She slammed the door shut, disgust filling her every pore and fiber. She held back the really loud retch before making a beeline to the kitchen.

She poured herself a glass of water to help get the feeling of something lodged in her throat out. When she turned, she saw Wraith tiredly slurping noodles. There something sounding from the lounge area where she spotted Bloodhound sharpening their knives. She tried to ignore the two and just tried to drink her water faster.

Bloodhound’s goggled seemed to have a knowing glint. Loba couldn’t help but to sneer inwardly and return to bed.

There was nothing good here right now.

**Author's Note:**

> there might be a part three :)


End file.
